Not So Lost Puppy
by RandomCoconut09
Summary: Sometimes when you think somethings lost for good, it turns up right in front of you when your not even looking. First Fic, Hope you like it, Horrible summary, but maybe the story will make up for it. Tall/OC later.
1. Going to California!

**Ok, So I've decided to come back to this story and tweak it some, I know I haven't been consistent with updating this one so I'm going to try again and keep going with this. Thank you for being patient.I don't own anything from ZOMBIELAND, just my OC. :P  
><strong>

**RC**

* * *

><p>As darkness began to consume a small town in the outskirts of southern California, zombies began to consume the living, though it wasn't just in darkness, it was every minute of every hour of every day since that poor bastard took a bite of a contaminated burger. Funny how something so simple and tasty can come down to all of this evil, people had to learn how to survive and learn fast.<p>

Gun shots rang out as infected piled into a convenience store after a woman who was just simply looking for food. She shot open the back door and ran out toward a dark blue truck that sat in the parking lot empty, she whistled loudly as a small boy popped his head up and unlocked the doors of the truck and sat back as the woman jumped in. She smiled as she pulled her hood back and started the vehicle and pulled out of the area as fast as she could.

"Sorry buddy." She said to the small blonde boy next to her, her green eyes staring down into his little blue ones. "I found this though," she said pulling a pack of Twinkies out of her hoodie's pocket. "Here you go." She handed them to the boy. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep him happy and put food in his belly.

The boy just sat there and enjoyed his treat; it wasn't often that they came across really good food. Not in this mess, he sat in the passenger seat in sweats and shirt. She looked over at him as he seemed to go back to a time where life wasn't this chaotic, when he was with his family. She remembered the day she found him; scared hiding in a shed just outside what she assumed was his home. Someone had just left him, how could someone just leave him there, to die, or worse, become an infected. She gripped the steering wheel a little harder taking a breath to calm down; she looked over at him as he finished his dinner.

He smiled at her and threw the wrapper in the back seat along with a water bottle. "Thank you Sienna," he said scooting over to the middle of the seat half hugging her as she drove. "You're the best." He said closing his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him and putting him to sleep as she drove west toward California.

"Your welcome Buck," she said smiling down at him as he began to fall asleep. She continued driving through the darkness not knowing what adventured lied ahead for this pair. All she knew was she had to protect Buck, even if it meant giving her own life, he was the only light of hope that kept her going through all this mess. Her family was in California, she almost wished she wouldn't have left to go into the military. She was training to be a SEAL, a few days before training was coming to an end, this happened, people eating each other. She used what skills she had acquired during her time there, before she joined she was a nurse at a hospital, although she was a little older than a lot of the new Privates she had the same stamina and attitude.

She tucked a piece of her long dark hair behind her ear as she looked around at the roads trying to find one to take to get to California. After she studied a map for a minute she pulled onto a highway that would take them all the way through, with a few stops for fuel and food. She looked down at Buck who was spread across the front seat of the truck fast asleep. She reached back into the back of the truck and pulled a blanket from the seat and covered him as he slept. She smiled as she put the head lights on and drove west to their new home. She didn't know what was waiting for them on the other side but she could only look forward to the future and only hope that others had survived this mess.

"Oooh, free parking," Wichita said looking at her younger sister as she settled a piece on a board game monopoly. "Which coincidently, is the best thing about Z-land?" She finished

"No," the one called Columbus said "best thing about Z-land: no more Facebook status updates. You know "Rob Curtis is gearing up for Friday". Who cares?" He said chuckling.

"Nah," an older man said. "The best thing, no more flushing. Epic." He said with a cocky grin as the women let out a quiet 'ew.'

"And the worst thing about Z-Land?" she asked looking around.

"You mean besides the fact I shot bill Murray?" Columbus asked.

"That's easy," the older man called Tallahassee said. "Losing buck." He looked down, his eyes beginning to get teary.

"That's his puppy." Columbus said filling the girls in on what he knew about the man that sat across from them.

"I tell you, I never thought I could love anything like Buck the day he was born I just lost my mind."

"Sorry." Wichita said looking at Tallahassee.

"He had my personality, my laugh, my appetite…" he said looking down and pulling something out of his back pocket. Looking over at Columbus as he realized all this time he thought it was a puppy, but it really was his son. "we made this wallet together outta ductape." He said passing the wallet around to the group to show pictures of his boy, blonde hair, blue eyes, cute kid, but lost among countless others in this mess of a world. They all looked at each other as Tallahassee wiped his eyes. "Haven't cried like that since titanic." Everyone smiled as they went about the house doing various things.


	2. Protector

As a couple days went by Sienna was able to find more food for Buck and herself, although she would go without eating to make sure Buck got enough when they did find enough food. She stumbled across an empty Costco and was able to supply the pair with food for a couple of weeks. Most of the food was beginning to spoil but what she could save was well worth it, canned goods and sealed bags of food were a pleasant sight as she filled up the tank at a gas station just outside of California.

"Sienna?" Buck said hanging outside of the passenger window watching her pump gas in, her head constantly moving back and forth, keeping a constant watch to make sure they were clear as she filled the tank. He continued to talk as she made eye contact with him. "How come you don't pay for anything we get?" he looked at her.

He was such an innocent little one. "Because there is no one around to pay, remember what we talked about?" she smiled as he nodded and sat back in the seat quietly.

She looked around one more time as she reached into the bed of the truck pulling out a couple of five gallon gas cans. She filled each of them to the rim and sealed them as she secured them down once more. She went inside one more time to see if there was anything they could take, a couple bottles of juice caught her eye, and she quickly grabbed them before returning out to the truck. She hopped in the driver seat and looked over at Buck. "I found some fruit juice." She said putting the few bottles between them. "I know you get tired of water all the time, I do too." She smiled as he went for the apple juice.

Before they knew it they were on the road again heading into California, the sun was shining bright in the sky, and if you didn't know what had been going on this would seem like a beautiful day. She figured if they made it to the coast they'd be better off, the beach sounded like a great idea. Sienna kept her hunting rifle close, along with her two 9mm. pistols, a combat shotgun for peace of mind in the back seat. She looked over at Buck again, "How are you doing over there?" she said with a smile.

"I'm ok, just miss my daddy." He said looking around outside as the truck passed through foothills. "Do you think we'll find him where we're going?" he looked back at her with hopeful eyes.

She took a breath and looked ahead. "I don't know what we'll find here Buck." She didn't want to disappoint him. "I don't know a lot of things right now; I just know that you and I need to find somewhere safe to stay." She looked at the boy.

"I know you'll keep me safe." The boy said leaning against her as she drove. "You'll always be here to protect me, right?" he asked looking up at her.

"Of course." She said looking out the windshield; she could feel him staring at her. "I promise I'll always be here." She felt a small spark in her chest, she never let anyone close to her, but this boy was just too damn adorable and innocent to not protect, he has a bright future ahead, a zombie apocalypse should be the least of his worries.

Sienna looked around cautiously as she stopped at a small store in the out skirts of L.A. just beyond what looked like an amusement park. It looked empty and it had been a while since Buck got to get out and walk around, she knew he hated being cooped up just as much as she did. "Lemme' check around first to make sure it's safe." She looked at him as he nodded and locked the doors as she got out. She walked a quick perimeter around the store, as she came back around front she waved at Buck to let him know she was ok. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to the store and stepped inside, hunting rifle at the ready. Checking up and down the few isles and back again, once she saw it was clear she turned around and gave thumbs up to Buck who waited anxiously to get out of the truck. She walked out to meet him and walk him in where they would be safe, at least for a little while.

For the first time in weeks Buck was able to stretch out his legs and walk around a store, he looked through the camping stuff and saw a flash light he liked. "Sienna look," he held it up to her. She smiled and opened it for him and found a couple packs of batteries to keep on hand making sure it was lit. She found a small duffle bag she could put stuff they found in for their travels. She walked behind the counter as Buck walked around the store looking for snacks that were still good. She picked up a revolver that had a full five rounds in it. She put it in her duffle bag. 'Last resort gun.' She said to herself as Buck opened a bag of trail mix for the candy that was in it. She smiled and watched him, for once he seemed normal and at peace.

Sienna's smile soon turned into a frown as she looked outside and saw infected walking the streets; she ducked and walked over to where Buck stood. Putting her finger to her lips as she kneeled next to him, his expression changing rapidly as he soon became scared; She looked in his eyes, "I'm gonna get us outta here." She said holding his hand and walking toward the back door of the store as a few zombies walked through the front. She told him to hang on to her bag as she made it around the side unseen and guns drawn. Just a few more steps to the truck, she kept saying in her head, looking back at Buck she had every intention to keep her promise.

Before she has time to react an infected burst through the side window of the store knocking both Sienna and Buck to the ground, she groaned as she landed on glass from the window, she got up putting herself between Buck and the zombie. She shot straight through the head as more began to make their way to the noise. Completely blocked away from the truck, Sienna bent down to grab Buck and began to run toward a town that was a couple miles away just peaking over the horizon. Limping and pumped with adrenaline, she managed to get Buck onto her back, giving her more maneuverability in turning around to put in a few more rounds into the pack of infected chasing them.

"Hurry, Sienna hurry!" Buck said looking over his shoulder at infected that began to catch up to them.

In seconds Sienna dropped the bag to lighten her load, not before removing the revolver; looking back she shot one of the infected in the body with a loud clap from the gun. She continued running toward the town as it came into view; she looked ahead and saw a black SUV stopped at a gas station, and people got out and looked around. She held the gun in the air and shot again, gaining the attention of the people stepping out of the vehicle. She found the edge to run faster nearly a block from them she screamed for help, her eyes widening as the older man of the group pointed an assault rifle in their direction she ducked behind a scrapped car as the man opened fire, the infected falling like flies behind her she shielded Buck from shrapnel from the bullets hitting the top of their shelter. As the bullets seemed to stop abruptly Sienna opened her eyes and looking around, meeting Bucks terrified eyes. Her world was quiet and still, Knowing they just might kill her if she showed herself, she took a breath and jumped out from behind the car with her hands up in defense. Clenching her jaw tight, her eyes closed…

* * *

><p><strong>OH NOES! Review! or else! :) JK. Thanks for reading!**


	3. New Friends

**So here it is, I want to know how I'm doing here. 3 chapters in and well, i wanna know if i should keep going with it and see where it goes. :P Again, i don't own ZOMBIELAND, just My Oc.**

* * *

><p>"She doesn't look like one of em." Columbus said holding up his double barrel.<p>

"Hey!" Tallahassee raised his voice slightly, "don't come any closer, how do we know you're not a zombie?" he said walking toward her his rifle up, the small crew behind him.

"Infected can't talk you god damn hick," she shot back glaring at him. "You almost killed me." She put her hands down as the group stopped a few feet away.

"Well shit," he said. "Ain't our fault you're out here running around in this mess," he put the gun over his shoulder, watching her kneel behind the car talking to someone. "who ya talkin to anyway?" he said trying to peek over the car.

"Want you to meet some friends of mine." She said calmly to Buck, who just huddled next to the blown out tire. She smiled as he nodded and got up shaking the glass out of his hair. He took her hand and stepped out with her. "this is…"

"Buck!" Tallahassee dropped to his knee with his arms open wide, as the boy let go of Sienna to run towards the man, she jumped slightly and felt a small part of herself leave as the boy scurried away.

She watched as Buck ran into the arms of the man, "Dad!" he said burying his face in the snake skin jacket he sported. The small group seemed to be just as happy as the man kneeling holding onto his son. Sienna could only watch the reunion of the small family; she kept her promise in protecting the boy now she had to move on, with Buck now taken care of, what was going to happen to her. As she began to walk away Buck called to her almost in a begging voice.

"Wait, Sienna!" he said as she turned around. He walked back to her and grabbed her hand leading her back to the group. "This is my daddy…" he said standing between them.

Sienna smiled a bit and looked at the man in the cowboy hat. "Sienna," she said putting her hand out only to be brought into an embraced by the man who had small tears in his eyes. She just stood there not know what to do looking around at all the eyes staring at them. She blushed and cleared her throat as she heard the rest of the group laugh. "Um, you're welcome…" she said patting his back awkwardly waiting for the embrace to be over with.

"Thank you so much." He stepped back. "Sorry where the hell are my manners, Tallahassee," he said pointing to himself, "this here skinny one is Columbus, and that's Wichita and that lil one right there that is Little Rock." He pointed to the group in excitement.

"Sienna," she said waving awkwardly at the group, which bad enough, all had strange nick names. "I really should get going though," she wasn't about to join a group of people she had just met, last time she traveled in a group, it didn't end so well. "I'm glad to have met you all and Buck," she kneeled to his level looking into his little bright blue eyes. "I'm happy you found your dad." She said a small pain in her chest as she looked at the boy clinging to his father's side. "Thanks for the help." She looked at Tallahassee then back at the road littered with bodies, nearly impressed but appreciative of the help.

"Oh that's nothing'" Wichita said smiling. "you should have seen what happened at pacific play land." She laughed slightly along with Little Rock, who Sienna assumed was her sister, since they seemed inseparable and had a bond between them that she picked up on right away.

"Yeah," Columbus agreed. "You should see him after he gets a Twinkie too." shying away under the gaze of the cowboy, he just chuckled and looked away.

"So that's where you get that from" she smiled at Buck as he squirmed out of Tallahassee's arms, and stood next to her.

"Don't leave Sienna, please." The boy wrapped his tiny arms around the woman's neck as she kneeled down to him. "You said you'd never leave me alone." He said hanging onto her. "You promised," he said hugging her. "Dad said your not supposed to break promises."

She closed her eyes as she hugged the boy, damn kid, he always knew how to hit her where it hurt. She looked up as the shadow of his father cast over them in the afternoon light. "Why don't you stay with us, It's safer." He said kneeling down to their level. Sienna stared into his eyes; Buck must've gotten his father's eyes, beautiful blue, like a clear sky. "By the look of things, it doesn't look like he'll let you go anywhere anyway." He patted Bucks back as he let go of her.

Sienna looked down at Buck, "Okay," she smiled at the boy. "If the others don't mind I'd like to stay." She looked back at the group who all nodded in agreement. "But I have to go back to the store, I have weapons, food, ammunition, I don't know about you guys but I think we need that." She looked up at Tallahassee as she got up. He was much taller than her, and more built.

"I'll go with her, Buck, go with Columbus and the girls." He looked down at the boy who gave a small whine. "Go on, get back to the house, we'll meet you there. Wichita, gun." He said as she tossed him her shot gun, giving it to Sienna.

"Thanks," she said checking the gun. "it's only a few miles, I have a truck, well meet up." She started walking off with Tallahassee close behind. She looked back as Buck waved to her.

The walk to the truck was quiet, Tallahassee had so much to thank Sienna for, and she brought back his entire life. He looked over at her as she walked her head moving from side to side checking every little sound and movement of the things around her. Almost hunter like, she stalked around a corner as the truck came into view, he stayed close to her side. Checking the store and the truck, she secured the weapons in the back along with the gas cans before they hopped in and drove off in the direction of the town once more.

"Sorry," Sienna said rolling down the window slightly. "I tend to get quiet around new people, I mean, its been so long since I've been near someone I can really talk to." She looked over at Tallahassee as he looked in the back at the two large duffle bags and the gas cans. "I almost forgot what it was like to be around people." She looked over at him.

"Well hey, no worried now right, I mean at least you know your not the only girl left on this entire planet." He said looking out the window hoping to give her some sort of comfort, it had been way to long since he'd talked to a woman, way too long, and by the looks of things he didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"Yeah, I guess your right on that..."

They sat in awkward silence as Tallahassee pointed where to turn to get to this 'hideout' the group had mentioned. She looked around at the empty streets, she was so glad to be in the company of another person. After being in the company of a toddler for so long you forget what it's like to be a grown up. "Right here." He said simply. Sienna pulled up next to the SUV and parked, grabbing her bags with the help of Tallahassee she was able to secure the car and get what they needed out of it, she sighed following him to the door where They were met by the rest of the group.

Sienna looked around the house; it was more like a warehouse. As soon as they walked through the door the group sealed the door in and out, shut with the sheet metal door followed by an iron screen pulled across it secured with lock and chains and a few book cases and desks for good measure. "There's no one else?" she looked at the small group as they stood in front of the barricaded door. She was hoping with all this room, they're just might be more people, but she was please with just the group she found.

"As far as we know." Columbus said with a shrug. "I mean that's what we thought til this afternoon." He said referring to her. She smiled to herself a bit as she sized up the scrawny kid in front of her, Out of all the people to survive in this mess, him?

"Same here, um, I've got food here in this bag, its enough for about two weeks." She set the bag down. "I don't know how you ration or anything but I know for a fact buck and I could last a month on this." She smiled at the boy as he gave thumbs up from his dad's side.

"Ration?" Tallahassee looked at her with a cocked eye brow and grin, "Hehe, what are you some sort of military gal?" he asked looking at her once again to reevaluate her.

"Actually," she said folding her arms across her body, creating a barrier between her and the group. "Yes, I am." She looked at him and dared him to try and mock her.

"Alright," he said his hands up in defense, "calm down, just a question." He felt that he was playing with a dangerous fire that he did not want to get burned by.

Changing the subject as quickly as it was brought up Sienna looked toward the girls "is there a place to clean up?" she put the remaining bag down and looked at Wichita.

"Oh yeah, thank god," she smiled at the woman. "Come on, I'll show you." She said leading the woman to the back of the store. For being such a rundown place on the out side, the inside was not that bad. "oh don't worry, the boys know better." Wichita said as she watched Sienna look around suspiciously as she unzipped her hoodie revealing a dirty white tank top.

"Ok," she said laying her jacket on the counter. She looked at the makeshift shower in the bathroom. It was just a curtain and a faucet behind it, pretty basic and simple, but oh so needed. She smiled as she turned the water on and let it run over her hand.

"I'll get some clothes together for you." She put a towel within reach of the shower for her, "take as much time as you need, and all the soap is under the sink." Wichita said as she walked out leaving Sienna to bathe privately.

Even though the water wasn't the warmest, it was the best shower shes ever taken, letting her hair down she felt the water flower through it and down her back. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and washed her hair a couple of times, it had been a while since she last showered so she wanted to make up for that time. She felt so relieved as the water washed away the past and she could start new again. She heard a few footsteps walk in then turn and walk back out, she assumed it was Wichita with the clothes. She turned the water off and rang out her long hair grabbing the towel that had been left for her to use. She peeked from behind the curtain at the array of clothing that had been left out for her to choose from.

She wiped the steam from the mirror as she looked at herself in new clothes. Dark skinny jeans, boots and a black and grey plaid long sleeve over a black tank, she smiled as she shook her hair out and dried it with the towel as best she could before walking out to where the group was. "Sorry I took so long," she said at the girls who just smiled.

"You clean up well." Tallahassee said staring for a minute.

"Thanks," she said looking down at her new attire. Her eyes wondered around the place looking at her surroundings. "this is a nice little set up you guys have here." She sat on a chair that was next to a desk. The place had almost been set up like a studio apartment, almost like the one she used to live in back in Florida. Few pieces of furniture scattered about, small kitchen and bathroom, she raised an eye brow as she looked over at a sheet that blocked off a section of the store. "What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, that," Columbus said scratching his head, "That's where the girls change." He said slightly blushing at Wichita. Sienna assumed by the action that they were an item, scrawny little thing with a pretty girl like her, well, not like she had much to choose from, she thought her eyes going back to the cowboy in the corner who sat with his son as if nothing had ever separated them.

Sienna watched from the background as the small group joked and talked together around a small lantern as night came. As weird as the combination of personalities, they all seemed to mesh perfectly. Buck was fitting in nicely, she watched as he sat with Little Rock drawing something on paper. She sensed unity in the group even though they all had different backgrounds much like her. Past experienced must have made them close to one another, but then again, doesn't a zombie apocalypse make you adapt to new surroundings even if you have no wish too, unless you want to be a mound of flesh walking around with a non stop case of the munchies. She would soon have to learn how to be a team player once again, even if it had been so long since she's seen another human that was actually human. Her train of thought was interrupted by a hand offering her a bottle of water, she looked up and took the bottle. "Thanks," she said looked up at the cowboy, His hate creating shadows that danced around his face from the lantern.

"You looked distant." He said standing next to where she was sitting. "Where'd you go?" he asked referring to her thoughts.

She took a quick sip and replaced the cap, putting the bottle on her lap. "No where too interesting." She looked up at him again. "Why did you leave your son?" she asked bluntly.

Tallahassee scoffed and was a little hurt by the question but answered it fairly. "I thought he was a goner…" he looked down in shame. "I wanted to go back for him, but I kept running."

Sienna stood, guilt in her chest, "I didn't mean it that way," she said trying to recover. "If you hadn't left him, I'd probably be dead if we hadn't met. Things happen for a reason." She looked at him grabbing his arm giving him a reassuring squeeze.

He looked at her and smiled. "You know I had you down for a bad ass chick, now I know you're a big softy." Sienna narrowed her eyes and glared at him which only made his smile grow.

"Goodnight." She said as she turned on her heels heading back toward a small corner of the room where she had laid out her sleeping bag. She listened with her back toward the group as their festivities came to an end. The lantern was dimmed and shuffling of blankets was all that was heard as they settled down. Turning over to her back Sienna couldn't help but yawn, all these weeks of traveling had finally caught up to her. She blinked as she felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, not wanting to fight it any longer. Everything became quiet as the night took a hold of them, one by one all of them falling asleep.

No one knew what tomorrow would bring, but they knew that today they had a new friend, someone who just so happened to be good with a gun, which in this case a good thing.


	4. No white horses

**Sorry i took so long to update, here's chapter 4 for everyone who's been following.**

**I don't own anything from Zombieland, just my OC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sienna was the first to wake; she looked around the room as she sat up and stretched slightly. It had been far too long since she had slept through an entire night, she felt well rested and alert. Looking down at her side she was surprised to see Buck next to her, he surely would've stayed near his father, but old habits die hard in a situation like this as she hear Tallahassee wake calling out for his son. When their eyes met she put her finger to her mouth and pointed at the small boy at her side, Tallahassee nodded and smiled slightly.<p>

Although Buck was not at his side, he knew that his son was safe; it wasn't every day that Buck got to see and meet new friends. It seemed they had known each other for quite some time, he may not know Sienna as well as Buck, but from what he could tell, she was loyal and protective, and he knew that he would owe her big time for keeping the one part of his heart alive in the undead mess.

"He must've snuck over there in the middle of the night." Tallahassee smirked as he got up and walked over to where the pair had slept. Taking Sienna's hand he helped her to stand, careful enough not to wake the child.

"He's a good kid," she said to him as they stood next to each other. "You're a lucky man." She patted his shoulder as she walked away into the make shift kitchen.

"So what brings you here?" he said leaning into the small door frame. "You have dozens of other states to go to, why California?"

She couldn't help but smile at the question as she looked through a duffel bag full of canned goods. "Ya know," she laughed, "I haven't the slightest clue, I just figured I'd start at one coast and work my way to the other." She turned as rested her hip against the counter. "I found Buck, and it all changed, I just wanted to make sure he would be safe, even if it cost me my own life." She turned her head and wiped her cheek quickly. "He's the only thing that kept me going in this mess, my family is gone, and my friends are gone. You've got one sweet little set up here," she quickly changed the subject walking over to a small camping stove.

Tallahassee taking notice just went along with it and didn't want to bother with the subject, mushy wasn't exactly his style. He liked to take a more comedic route when it came to anything serious. He looked back as the rest of the group began to stir and wake, "Columbus has one hell of an appetite so we should get goin' on some grub."

Sienna laughed off and on as she and the cowboy put together a meal that would only satisfy someone in their situation, the type of situation where you had to turn the slop on your plate into the steak dinner you had at the OutBack for a special occasion. As the group gathered together at a small table Sienna couldn't help but step back and observe them, they were just like a family. It was something that Sienna never really had, she knew in times like this it was a bad idea to get attached to people, because they could be gone the next day.

"Sienna, you better come eat before there ain't nothing left," Tallahassee joked.

"Yeah, Columbus doesn't know when to stop." Lil' Rock said adjusting her dark knitted beanie atop her head.

Sienna sat up on the counter with a small cup of soup, she wasn't all that hungry, she smiled and laughed as Buck made a slight mess of his meal. She loved that kid, the last week had been the best week since this mess started. Most people would've left him for dead, a child would've been a burden, but she saw him as an inspiration. Watching as Tallahassee cleaned him up, trying to conceal a smile by lifting the cup to her lips, she knew just by looking at them Buck was in good hands, and he didn't need her anymore.

Sienna knew she had to leave, she would never fit in anywhere else, she had been better off alone, even before Buck, and if they we're the last people on the planet, how long would they have to survive. With one less mouth to feed they would definitely be better off, she knew their chances would be better if she were gone; they had seemed fine before she showed up anyway. She snapped out of her haze and back to the kitchen as she heard her name being called.

"Sienna, you alright?" she looked at Wichita, wiping her mouth.

"Yeah," she looked around as all eyes were on her. "I'm gonna go start packing." She said bluntly sitting up from the counter and walking back out toward the front entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tallahassee asked as he finished chewing. "Yer not leavin' are ya?" he looked around at the rest of the group as she nodded walking out the door.

"Daddy, is she leaving" Buck looked up at his dad with puppy dog eyes.

Tallahassee just watched as she walked away, he knew she would be a tough one to read. "Should I go stop her?" he looked down at the rest of the crew who just stared at him blankly.

"Why," Columbus said. "She clearly doesn't want to be here, why force her to stay?" he drank for his tin cup and sat back, glares coming at him from all sides.

"Well," Little Rock commented. "He does have a point, It's not like we really need her, we've been fine this whole time."

"You guys," Wichita butted in. "She's alone, we can't just let her go out like that." She looked up at Tallahassee. "she gave you your son back." She sat back, knowing she struck a nerve as the cowboy stood a little taller.

Sienna stood in the doorway listening to the group talk it out, clearing her throat she spoke as she got their attention. "I'll be better off alone just as much as you'll be better off without me. Your already splitting up against each other over me. Buck won't be safe with a broken group, and neither will any of you." She swung a small duffel back over her shoulder, a rifle slung over the other. She knelt as Buck ran up to her. "Buck," she gave him a stern look before he could protest her leaving. "You have your daddy now, and the girls and Columbus. You're safe, I promised to keep you safe, and now you are." The boy just nodded, being held at the shoulders. "I have to go now ok, you're still the bestest friend I've ever had," she paused feeling a knot in her stomach.

Not knowing how to react Buck just hugged her tight around the neck, he never had a best friend, and know she was leaving. He may not be old enough to know most of what she said, but he knew that friends aren't supposed to leave each other. "You'll come back right?" he said, tears filling his eyes as he held onto her.

Sienna looked at the group behind him shaking her head; she didn't want to tell him she would and never come back. She didn't want him to spend his days waiting for her to come around again, it wasn't healthy for anyone to drive him with a false hope that she may return again. Not know what could happen to her once she left the safety of the building scared her and she knew it scared him. "No." she said as she drew him back to look at her. The runny nosed toddler just began to sob even harder. She looked at him, trying to comfort him he only backed away from her, clearly upset.

"Go away, sienna!" he screamed at her as he ran back to his dad.

Sienna swallowed hard, she hoped he would react this way, but it hurt more than she thought. She stood back up as Tallahassee had the girls take Buck to the back of the warehouse, she put her hand up to stop him from speaking. One more word, she knew she would stay, silence was best for them all.

Doing one last weapons check she nodded at the men, taking everything from in front of the guarded door they opened it carefully to be sure the area was clear. Weapon in hand Tallahassee walked her to the dark blue truck she came with, the walk seemed to go on for miles as the silence created a tension between them. Watching her as she climbed in he mentally kicked himself for not begging her to stay. He watched as she set her bag in the passenger seat, to hopefully take up enough space to fill the one she left just feet away in the safe house. As dust kicked up behind machine as the engine kicked over he walked up to the driver side window.

Sienna looked over as she saw the cowboy in the window, she rolled it down half way to speak. "You and I both know it's better this way, I'm meant to be alone. I can't put you or them in danger." She smiled. "Besides, the west isn't big enough for the both of us, cowboy." She tipped an invisible hat as she saw a half smile for on his face.

"You sure you don't wanna stay," he asked, squinting slightly in the mid day suns glare. "We can put you in a room by yerself, we'll leave you alone I swear."

"Are you begging?" she implied with a sly grin.

"If I have to I will, It's dangerous to be alone in Zombieland." He said. "What are you gonna do when you're in a pickle like yesterday, I won't be around to save your stubborn ass again lady." he grinned.

"Fairy tales only exist in the movies, cowboy." She put her foot on the brake to put the vehicle into gear. "no white horses and happy endings in Zombieland I'm afraid." She rolled up the window as she sped off toward town.

Tallahassee just stood till the dust settled back down on the road, he watched till the truck became a dark dot in the distance before turning toward a highway. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around slowly. He took a deep breath as Wichita stood next to him; he knew he would be in for it as the brunette opened her mouth.

"You know you're an idiot right?" she spoke sarcastically crossing her arms. "You just let the woman that brought your son back walk out the door and drive away, and all you could do was watch." She shifted her head to the side to move her bangs from her eyes. "If she were a twinkie it wouldn't have been that easy."

Tallahassee looked down at the little fireball next to him. "Shut up," he shot back. He heard the woman scoff as she wondered back inside with everyone else.

Sienna fought the urge to turn or even look back several times, looking through the side mirror however was legal right? She remembered watching him just stand there till she turned from sight. The truck felt empty as she looked over to the passenger seat, a bag of ammo would never replace the feeling of being complete, the way she felt with the small group. It almost felt like a family, even after a few hours, they knew how to make life interesting, which was something needed if you were a survivor in Zombieland. Turning the radio on she popped in a cd she found along the way. She skipped through songs to get to her favorite track, '_Please, speak softly for they will hear us, and they'll find out why we don't trust them, speak up dear, I cannot hear you, I need to know, why we don't trust them, Explain to me, this conspiracy against me_.' She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she moved her lips singing silently. She tried not to think about Buck and the bond that they formed over the last few weeks, she never had someone depend on her so much for safety and security, and she knew he would be in good hands now. She put down the visor to look at herself, she pulled the collar open of her plaid shirt, she stared into the mirror as red skin shown around a set of bite marks on her shoulder, she put the shirt back in place in disgust as she slammed the mirror shut and cursed. She had gotten it when the damn zombie crashed through the window, sneaky bastard, staring out the windshield she turned the radio up. '_Where can I turn, cuz I need something more, surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure, tell me why I feel so alone.'_ She sang as she headed toward northern California, as far away from them as _humanly_ possible…

* * *

><p><strong>looks to me that our friend has some issues, am i right? hope her leaving didn't feel to sudden for ya'll, but if you were in her position, wouldn't you leave too?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R! Love hearing from you, it keeps me writing! :P**


	5. Don't leave me again

Whoa! My friends, it has been way to long. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten in the past few months. It gave me an extra push to get back to writing. With my grandfather passing in December 2012 it put me in a major writers block. But I found inspiration when I saw that you guys were still reading this. So this chapter is for all of you. Thanks for sticking around. Hope you enjoy! And I do not own anything from Zombieland, just my oc. And FYI... This was written with a phone sorry about auto correct. I tried to edit as much as I could. :)

* * *

><p>With the ocean at her left, Sienna drove, her mind working a mile a minute as the blue waves crashed against the cliffs below, like a constant companion the ocean brought her some peace on this new journey alone. She new leaving Buck with his father would benefit him in the long run, although she missed him terribly. She exhaled after peering through the rear view at the last 10 gallon gas can, and peeking at her needle that pointed at half a tank. She knew it would only be a matter of time before gas would become a luxury, if that didn't stop her, the infected would. Shaking her head when the red puffy skin on her shoulder burned and caused slight numbness in her hand, flicking her wrist a time or two the feeling came back and she continued on the lonely coastal highway.<p>

Sienna looked at the sun as it began its slow decent into the ocean, the sky decorated with patterns of purple and orange wisps of clouds, with a view this stunning, you'd almost forget there are flesh eating wild human bastards running about. She made her way into a small town near the coast, setting up a small lookout to serve the area for possible safe houses. Knowing she only had maybe an hour of daylight left, Sienna set her rifle against her window and began peeking into buildings, houses, even a water tower? She squinted and looked passed her scope before returning her eye to it, zooming in she realized it was a home. A spark of excitement grew in her chest, it was perfect, up high, only one way access, it seemed as though whom ever owned it was well off, well, at least they were.

The spark quickly burnt out as she saw a stumbling corpse move across the bay window, she sighed of course, it was too easy, picking them off would work though, taking a breath she prepared to fire. Swallowing and lifting her finger of the trigger, watching as a small boy came into view, his skin was grey, eyes sunken and dead. Clenching her jaw she was forced to look away as he looked toward her direction, almost a mile separated them, but she felt him stare right at her. It was a family, they must have tried waiting out the infection in their home, sadly even that could not save them. Sienna set her rifle down and blankly stared out the window, wondering how much time she had before she would become a mindless garbage disposal. A sharp pain rattled her as she gripped the steering wheel, her ears rang as if she had been near a loud explosion. Her vision blurred when she tried to focus on the speedometer's orange glow, blinking several times before her vision slowly returned to normal.

Pulling the fabric of her shirt to the side she inspected her shoulder, the swelling seemed to be going down, well, that's what she thought, not convincing in the slightest, but it was comforting to her. Inspecting the empty freeway she locked the doors out of habit and shut the engine off, there seemed to be no one around for miles, maybe some rest was all she needed. Closing her eyes made her weary but sleep, just like fuel, were becoming rare. Missing Buck she placed her dufflebag on the passenger seat to fill the empty space, however the emptiness in her heart still remained. Aside from the constant 'I'm hungry,' and 'Where are we?' She missed her little companion, he had given her a small shred of hope, his innocence in such a cruel dark world shown a glimmer of chance and will in such terrible times. Even though the safety of having a group with her was probably the best bet, she could not risk their lives, she was infected, and it was only a matter of time before she would turned.

Buck watched the sunset through a small opening by the heavily barricaded door, with his hands in his pockets, Tallahassee could only watched his sons heart break with each passing moment that Sienna didn't return. Frowning when his son turned to look at him, his eyes full of sadness. Wichita walked over to Buck to get his attention away from the window and over with her sister who sketched quietly on a sleeping bag. She looked back at the cowboy as Buck refused to do anything except wait for Sienna. Buck wiped his nose with his sleeve before noticing a small bag that she had left for him, opening it as fast as he could he dumped out all of its contents until a small yellow walkie talkie dropped onto the floor. Picking it up he rushed over to his dad who kneeled to inspect the boys findings.

"Whatcha got there, Buck?". The cowboy said looking at the boy who sat in a chair, madly searching for the on button.

"Sienna made me keep this on when I was alone, while she looked for things." Buck's tone became excited when he heard the static of the walkie. "She said if I ever wanted her to come back or if there was trouble to call for her." His little voice nearly broke his fathers heart when he told a couple stories of them and the radios. Buck pressed a button and began to talk quietly...

"Sienna.." She heard her name in a dream... "Sienna..." This time she heard it again, but louder. Eyes snapping open she looked around at the darkness beyond her windows, wondering how long she had been asleep. Hearing a slight static rustling coming from her bag she opened it and found the walkie. She has forgotten all about it since they had bumped into the group, looking as the red flashing light in the corner she knew she only had a few moments to respond before the battery would die. Looking directly in front of her she spotted a zombie shuffling toward her, following the noise that came from the small radio. Turning the engine on, Sienna began to roll up the automatic windows just as the infected reached out to her leaving a bloodied hand print. "Sienna...okay?" The message began to break up as she started to drive forward under an over pass.

"Buck?". She couldn't believe she was still just in range for him to reach her. "I'm fine, where are you?"

"I'm OK, I know I'm not supposed to use this unless there's trouble, I'm sorry. Please come back Sienna."

She could hear the strain in his voice, swallowing back tears she began to respond. "I-" before she could finish her sentence she took her eyes off of the road for just a second and struck a burned out flat bed truck. Dropping the radio as the air bag deployed blowing the French chalk powder all over the cabin of her vehicle And her face, "Damn it." She wiped her face and looked around to see if she had attracted any unwanted guests. Turning her body she winced in pain, realizing her legs were pinned under the steering wheel and she couldn't get out.

"Daddy!" Buck gave the radio to the cowboy with a devastated look on his face.

Taking the walkie from his son, Tallahassee stood and walked a few steps to clear the signal. "Sienna ..." He waited a moment. "Damnit woman, you better answer me."

"Will you keep your voice down you hot headed red neck!" She said in a hushed irritated tone. He smiled a bit at the sound of her voice.

"Well, I think its safe to say that you're alive and kicking." He smirked

"Yes, I'm fine, I um... May have hit something." She swallowed her pride. "I hit another car and now I'm stuck."

Dumbfounded Tallahassee scratched the back of his neck. "Now, I know for a fact there aren't many drivers around, and I'm afraid to ask how it happened, where are you lady?"

He waited for a moment to give her some time to look around before responding. When she didn't answer right away he spoke again. "Do you know where you are?"

"Shush..." He heard her whisper. "looks like a party headed my way." The radio began to die. "... Miles..north of ...hold them off...please hurry..." He looked up at Columbus and the girls, gun in hand they were ready to leave.

"Let's get a move on cowboy." Wichita threw him his cowboy hat. She knew Tallahassee wouldn't let anything happen to Sienna.

Sienna shifted in her seat to draw the pistol from the one leg she could reach, clicking the safety off she sat and waited for the undead to start showing up. Looking straight out the passenger side window she had a full view of the whole street, thankfully the flatbed blocked any entry from her driver's side windows, her back literally against a wall.

Watching a few dead move around down the street gave her little comfort, luckily the full moon provided some natural light, she watched as more and more began to show up over the last hour, she pressed her back against the driver door as much as she could, using the shadows as cover since she was out in the open. A few moved toward her, inspecting the truck, she froze, holding her breath she watched as one walked right past the passenger window to the front of the vehicle. Watching as they quickly lost interest and began to move away elsewhere, she let out her breath slowly and looked toward the back of the truck, instantly locking eyes with one that had been rummaging through debris in the bed of her truck. Jumping slightly as it began to make a blood curling scream, banging and clawing at her back window, aiming right between his eyes she pulled the trigger.

Making noise didn't matter anymore, she unzipped her duffle bag and laid it across her lap, she had to make due with what little ammunition she had. She tried turning the radio on again. "Please hurry!" She said as the radio died once more and her eyes fixed on a small herd moved toward her from the end of the street.

With the group packed into the SUV Tallahassee drove like a bat out of hell, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel full of anxiety and fear. He stopped as Buck grabbed his arm, "she's okay daddy." Clearly the toddler had more faith in Sienna than he did, but someone had to. He knew she was a slippery character, she could find her way out of any situation, she knew how to take any opportunity she was given even if the margin was small and the chance was slim she would find a way out.

Just as they began to pass over a small intersection Little Rock pointed down the railing at a truck with emergency lights flickering. After hearing a few gunshots ring out the group was positive that was Sienna. Seeing the off ramp close by Tallahassee clicked his tongue when he saw zombies surrounding the vehicle down below. His nervousness increased as the shooting had ceased for a moment, he caught Wichita's eyes in the rearview mirror begging him to go on, and he did.

Sienna took a moment to reload her pistol as the infected began to break through the windshield, putting them both down, their bodies blocking the way for the rest of them for the time being. Searching through the bag in her lap tears began to form in her eyes as the sound of scratching and hissing came from all sides, there was not much protecting her now. She reached into the bag and found a roadside flare she had been saving for emergencies, she lit the top and tossed it aside, hoping the group would see, hoping anyone would see.

Panic began to fill her chest as one managed to fit his torso through the back window, she stopped him partway through, they began to overwhelm her she loaded her pistol as fast as she could, only to empty it twice as fast. Blinking back tears she loaded her last clip, with a frown on her face she shot openly into the group reaching in through the passenger side, her face illuminated by the red glow of the flare and the white flashes of gunfire. Tears streaming down her cheeks as the gun clicked, telling her it was empty, throwing the gun a top the dashboard she sat back, her eyes closed; feeling the cold dead hands grabbing and pulling at her clothes, her will to live being drained by the second.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of gun fire, looking over her shoulder she saw the outline of a cowboy hat just over the flatbed, Staring down the barrel of a shot gun she soon ducked and covered her ears as he began to shoot through the vehicle into the group of dead. What felt like minutes to her, were just mere seconds as the gang finished off what was left of the crowd of zombies.

When the debris had stopped falling, Sienna peeked from over the broken window as the cowboy looked her way, her heart beating so hard her vision pulsated in rhythm with it. Tallahassee jumped in the passenger seat as Wichita swung her weapon over her shoulder and reached through the front looping her arms under Sienna's for leverage.

Wiggling as much as she could to help, Sienna winced and groaned as they slowly were able to lift her out. With her body beaten and mangled she couldn't stand on her own, leaning into Wichita she saw Columbus signal it was time to leave from the roof of the truck. Telling everyone to keep their eyes open they began the half mile run back to the SUV just a little ways up the ramp.

Sienna's labored breathing was the only noise along with everyone's foot falls and her struggling to keep up with Wichita who was struggling under her, she felt Florida's arm grab her waist and she was shifted over to him thanking Wichita during the trade. She heard him say something to her, but didn't understand him, with her breathing and hearing her blood race through her ears she only assumed they were words of encouragement. Pushing harder she didn't want to put the group in harms way, her eyes caught the shine of the black SUV just a little further ahead.

Buck grew impatient as he saw Columbus and Wichita start up the ramp, his eyes widened when his dad came into view with Sienna clinging to him, struggling to keep the pace. He looked at Little Rock who began to check the surroundings before opening the door to let him out. When she saw it was clear she let him jump out of the car, right behind him she only watched the group come together.

When Sienna laid her eyes on the little blonde boy just feet way she felt one last dose of adrenaline seep into her blood, pushing away from Tallahassee she limped a few feet on her own and dropped to her knees, Buck wrapping his arms around her neck, both in tears, Sienna gripped onto the boy as if he was her last breath. Her sobs tugged at Florida's heartstrings a bit and he wiped his nose and looked away for a moment.

"Don't leave ...again okay?" Buck managed to get out between breaths and tears.

Sienna rose to her feet, the toddler in her arms and carried him the last few feet to the vehicle, not saying a word she got in and sat down, the rest of the group piled in behind them.

After seeing that Tallahassee began to understand what kind of bond the two had shared over the last few months, Buck had become her reason to live, and Sienna had become his protector. He never knew how much she had cared for the boy, he always thought she saw him as a burdened but they balanced each other and needed each other more than he thought. The ride home was silent, occasionally he glanced over at the two, she still held him close, the boy had fallen asleep a few miles back and Sienna just stared blankly forward out the window.

In an attempt to grab her attention he saw her arm on the center console, he tapped her hand with his fingers, she slide her hand under his and smirked feeling his hard slightly gasp hers. They looked at each other, for a moment he felt at peace, his son was alive, and the woman who protected him was always going to be at his side, in Zombieland, knowing someone has your back was worth a lot more than a Twinkie. Tallahassee was witness to that, along with the rest of the group who sat in silence, for once they began to feel like a family, which was just a little hard to come by nowadays.

Sienna felt the atmosphere change in the car, it was calm, and she felt at ease... In the back of her mind she felt the sting of the infection tingle up her spine, hiding her pain she looked out the passenger window into the night. She knew there wasn't much time, and the group needed to know, but now was not the time, feeling drained she laid her head back and drifted to sleep.

Looking at the rotting skin through a tear in Sienna's shirt Wichita kept quiet, she did not want to ruin the tender moment between everyone, but the group would need to know sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>And there we go. I have to say this was pretty sad to write. But I hope you guys enjoy. R&amp;R. Much love to you guys. Thanks again for being so patient with me.<p> 


End file.
